


Presents for Satan

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, satan with a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Gabriel and Sam try help Lucifer settle into the bunker.





	Presents for Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxyHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/gifts).



> For Noxy. Hopefully it’s okay.

Sam and Gabriel sat with their heads together in the library whispering conspiratorially. Lucifer who sat huddled in the corner flinched.  
He’d only just arrived at the bunker, he’d come straight from Chuck with his grace reset and cleaned if Amara’s touch. He’d arrived cautiously and timidly, his memories were in tact and he knew that what he’d done before and after being in the cage, as well as what he’d done to Sam inside the cage. He explained the whole situation to Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel and Jack and it had been, unexpectedly, Sam that had spoken up in his favour. Everyone else had followed his lead.  
The following few weeks he’d been on research duty, he knew they were keeping him where they could keep an eye on him and as such it made it a very lonely place to be.  
He knew they were trying but Dean was always glaring, Cas never spoke to him and Sam always flinched when he got close. Gabriel had spent some time with him and it made him feel a little better but still mostly unwelcome  
He hasn’t mentioned it but it was his birthday tomorrow. He hadn’t wanted to make a fuss and so was keeping quiet. 

The bunker was quiet and barely a creak was heard and Sam and Gabriel crept down the corridor towards the library. Gabriel had mentioned to Sam that Lucifers birthday was coming and Sam had jumped on the chance to help him settle in.  
They made sure that Lucifer couldn’t hear them and began setting decorations up, with a little graceful help from Gabriel. A banner and streamers were set. Gabriel said he’d snap up a cake when Lucifer walked in, the present however was difficult to keep quiet.  
They’d found a cute little white and tabby kitten in a local pet shop that they just knew would make Lucifer happy.  
It had taken an hour or two. However with much effort they managed to get everything sorted and still managed a quick nap against the table.  
They were awoken by Dean and Cas coming into the room and gasping, “hey, what’s this about?”  
“Oh, er... were treating Lucifer to a birthday party.” Sam’s reply came out softly and unsure as he blinked up at his older brother who looked him over closely.  
“Okay Sam.” Sam’s smile brightened the room, at least in Gabriel’s opinion. Cas wandered off to find Lucifer and drag him in. He came in with with barely a complaint until he saw the banner. He just stood there staring at it, his shock obvious on his face. It gave Gabriel the chance to snap up a beautiful chocolate gateau and they began singing. It brought Lucifer into the present and a smile to his face.  
Sam slipped forward a box in his hands. It had a bow on the top and air holes in the sides. A scratching came from the inside and Lucifer was quick to open up the box.  
Inside Lucifer the little kitten, he picked it out and pulled it close to his chest. It settles against his shoulder, purring away and Lucifer looked up a smile wide on his face, “ thank you so much.”  
“Your welcome!” Came from around the room. 

After that Lucifer was never without Patches, the name he’d given his kitten. He was happy staying in the bunker, Patches on his shoulder. After that everything settled down and ran much more smoothly.


End file.
